


the end of the rainbow

by evanescentdawn



Series: Rinshi [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Minor Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Sheimi falls asleep on his side, while they're watching the sunset and Rin finds himself reminiscing parts of the past.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin
Series: Rinshi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	the end of the rainbow

“Shiemi,” Rin whispers to the sleeping girl curled at side, poking her shoulder but she’s not waking up. It's getting late, they should probably get back home now—Yukio’s gonna make a fuss again, Rin thinks with a slight grimace. 

It should be fine...for a few minutes right? Yukio always worried far too much. They're safe, here. And... Rin doesn’t have the heart to wake her up. The longer he watches her, Rin finds it hard to disrupt the peace that’s settled. Shiemi looks so content like this, her nose crinkled up cutely. Her arm grasping tightly on his arm.

_Warm... It’s okay... Rin’s very warm._

His cheeks flush up as he remembers her words, a tingly warm feeling spreading inside his chest. It was getting colder but Shiemi was stubborn and wanted to see the sunset. She glued onto his side, and with a soft smile said, “It’s okay. You're here.” 

Goddamnit

How could she say such words so easily.

It still surprises Rin, catches him off guard; no matter how years that goes by.

From the first moment till now, Shiemi was _never_ scared. Never ran away from his flames even after what she saw. Instead, she looked him straight in the eye and refused to budge and marched towards him.

And Shiemi still thought she was _weak_.

She had looked into the eye’s of the devil and didn’t waver.

But there’s also that thing—

_He was never a monster to her._

Even when he was out of his mind, consumed completely by his flames, Shiemi hadn’t hesitated to run towards him and wrap her arms tightly around him. She even called him a _friend._

Rin raises a hand to brush her hair, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, and smiles. 

She’s the amazing one. The incredible one.

The sun in his life.

Not _Rin_.

(He doesn't know what he'd do if she wasn't in his life.)

It's very late, definitely past a few minutes, when Shiemi wakes up. (Yukio is definitely going to kill them but Rin could care less.) 

“R-Rin! Why didn’t you wake me up?” She whimpers despairingly, hiding her face in her arms. Absolutely _mortified_. 

Rin watches her with amusement. He doesn’t see the problem. A little drool won’t hurt him. They’ve done more embrassing things but she’s worked up about this. _You’re no better_ , a voice suspiciously sounding like Yukio’s retorts in his mind. Rin determindely ignores it, focusing on Shiemi. He finds it very endearing. He could never hate any part of Shiemi, even the parts that sometimes makes him wanna _scream._ Rin tells that exactly her, with a sharp grin, which makes her blush even more worse.

So _cute_.

“Rin!” Shiemi shouts. And okay... 

He’s only _slightly_ guilty of teasing her.

Rin laughs as he gets up and starts to run. Shiemi’s rapid footsteps following closely behind him. But soon later, they're both laughing, and running through the woods, enjoying the night air on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ADORE these two so much.  
> They give me so much feelings! At first, to be honestly, I didn't like them but they're really grew on me. Shiemi is amazing!! She's so _kind_ , like RIn is but at the same time--so different. I find their relationship really precious. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! You're a gem. <3


End file.
